


scentless

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Other, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacles, Venom (marvel) - Freeform, as in food consumption, explicit descriptions of ingestion, extraterrestrial love-making, gentle venom!!, getting over past love?, i swear this is much more emotional than the description suggests, mentions of spiderman minhyuk, pls read a/n for more, unapologetic venom/ck i have nothing else to say????, venoms tongue!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: heartbroken changkyun falls for his alien parasite, and the symbiote that reminds him of his past lover is more than thrilled to try out horny human tingz ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ
Relationships: Changkyun/Venom, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	scentless

**Author's Note:**

> this is what it says it is: venom/ck porn BUT with feeling and a chunk of emotional baggage. he didn't say venom was his favourite film multiple times for me not to write this
> 
> monsterfuckers only pls!! i do not condone verbal violence in this space
> 
> thank you so much rae (showmeurteef, go read their masterpieces) for inspiring and also reassuring me about this!!
> 
> warning!!: pls do only proceed if you're comfy with what is tagged, ie human/non-human sex. there is also descriptions of alien/human symbiosis, particularly consumption/digestion; all kinks negotiated, beginning with those alluded to changhyuk's r/s. (damn this para had a lot of slashes)
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Where Changkyun was sitting, the dimmed light from the chandelier bathed his little corner in ghostly orange glow. Marble walls were painted with warmth, the impeccably white cloth on the table was hued with pink like a sandy beach at sunset, and yet unused metal cutlery shined gently too.

Live musicians played mellow jazz, the singer’s voice floated around the restaurant, weaved a path between the tables, soaked the customers in melancholic piano and wailing trumpet and tinkling guitar. Light chatter accompanied the music, glasses were clinking, and forks and knives were clanging.

But in the segregated corner where Changkyun was, the sounds of the surrounding were almost muffled, barely reaching him through the veil of thoughts. He was wearing his best suit. His cherry hair shimmered in the orange light, fiery, burning in tune to the calamity in his brain. 

_Where’s the food?_

Changkyun had learned to keep the conversations with the voice in his head non-verbal, throwing words at him by the sheer power of his mind. 

_“It’s a restaurant, V, you have to wait for your meal to be cooked,”_ he replied, unconsciously tensing, too self-aware of the people around him. No one paid attention, he was unseen in his solitude, but _they_ could feel the stiffness of his muscles, the slight uneasiness in his chest. 

_Cooked food. Boring._

It was an expensive place. Ladies in pretty dresses were sipping red wine as their husbands discussed business with their colleagues, elderly couples were quietly eating soup, old friends were catching up with each other in various tongues. It was the kind of restaurant where authoritative individuals took their acquaintances to because they knew the latter could never afford a table on their own. It was humanly, and trivial, and yet warm and familiar despite the superficial nature of those strangers’ relationships, and here Changkyun was, seemingly alone, back straightened like an officer but head lowered in attempts to avoid the mirror to his left.

Here Changkyun was, taking his alien parasite on a date.

 _One more mention of a parasite, and I’m consuming your intestines, Changkyun,_ they growled, and if Changkyun wasn’t so familiar with Venom, he wouldn’t be able to hear the light ‘hmph’ at the end of the sentence. 

Before he could apologise, a waiter approached their table. “Your tartar, sir,” she put a plate down and poured more red wine into his glass. He thanked her with a polite smile. 

His eyes wandered around the restaurant, noted the way others ate, what wine they drank, how loud they talked. Some were watching the jazz musicians on a makeshift stage. As he turned to his left, his eyes fell on his reflection, and a strange surge of comfort warmed him up from the inside. In the mirror, mischievous white eyes were staring back at him, squinting with a smile that stretched to the back of the head. Stalactite teeth were on display, both rows and pink gums, and a sneaky long tongue quickly slipped between them in anticipation of the food. Changkyun couldn’t help but smile at Venom. At himself. At their reflection. 

“Bon appétit,” he quietly said out loud and picked up his knife and fork. 

The voice in his head hummed. _Dead humans?_

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he gathered a small bit of meat onto the fork. _”No, love, it’s raw beef. With seasoning. And yolk.”_

He put the fork into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it, slowly slipped it out of his mouth, clean. He chewed pensively.

_It’s dead._

_”But it’s raw,”_ Changkyun replied and swallowed. He pressed a glass of wine to his lips, taking a tentative sip. As the liquid slid down his throat, he could feel a slight movement of something extraneous bubbling in his esophagus, tasting the wine and then immediately imitating gagging sounds.

_How do you even drink that shit?_

Changkyun smiled and took another bite. There was someone who had asked him the same thing over and over again, every time he bought alcohol and drank it with so much pleasure it caused _his_ face to distort in a funny grimace. 

Venom liked the involuntary mentions of _him_. Venom let him call them by the other name. Changkyun was unsure but trembling with excitement at the implication. 

With another bite of raw meat, a taste of nostalgia settled on his tongue. Memory of the first human the symbiote devoured in Changkyun’s body. He let a faint curve of a smile slip – Venom was rather fond of Changkyun’s trips down the memory lane; they enjoyed tingles that worried his skin whenever familiar faces and familiar places flashed before his eyes. Venom enjoyed the churn of his stomach just before arousal cradled his lower body, and the toxicity in his lungs that squeezed the last of his breath. 

Venom enjoyed Changkyun’s hidden emotionality, warm sentimentality and physical sensuality, and they especially loved seeping between the ridges and crevices of his brain to relive his life for him over and over again. 

He washed away the taste of meat with another gulp of wine. _How do you even drink that shit?_ another voice in his head asked with a scrunch of a nose. Through the veil of broken episodes, the voice from back then had gagged, and when Changkyun tumbled over on the sofa with the strength of his laughter, the voice was adorned with edges of a wide sunny smile. 

Changkyun had muffled the voice with kisses that tasted like wine and cheesy crisps, Changkyun had pulled a soft dulcet sound out of it, and Changkyun had caressed that voice with his own until he couldn’t do it no more.

Tumbling further down the mental cliff, a distorted memory of Venom’s grin rang in his ears.

 _We are the same, Changkyun,_ they had said back then. Flattened red mass of chopped beef on his plate was an animal in a cage; the kind of laboratory cage where the symbiote raged and melted, stormed and slackened just before they were set free. With another bite of tartar, Changkyun let the parasite in; he chewed and recited the prayers he had said back then; swallowed and smiled – thank god for the human stupidity. 

Were there no curiosity, there would have been no them. 

There would have been no glimmer of newfound hope in Changkyun’s life, not after the sunny voice had evaporated from his reality like a puddle. The voice that still laughed with every other gulp of wine Changkyun took. The blood red tickled his throat – the same way viscous white salt trickled after the voice had cummed into his mouth, the same way water from a showerhead in the post-voice-reality did. 

During the first instance of that sort in now-Venom-reality, there were slick black fingers that bubbled on his tongue when Changkyun stood under the stream and indulged, and indulged, and indulged, in aching memories that had long turned into everlasting stimulation.

Eyes, not dissimilar to Venom’s, squinted at him in his double-dived dream, wet spandex ghosted on Changkyun’s skin through his own grip on his organ, and he panted, and panted, and desired for the same adhesive strings to wrap around him one last time and stick him to the ceiling and glue his mouth together until he couldn’t help but eat his tongue. 

He had worked his hand fast, almost painfully so, and his legs shuddered when the sensation over the tip was too much, when he coiled and tightened and knotted, and splotches of red and blue still tainted the back of eyelids when he moaned and let it go. 

When Changkyun had orgasmed, his imagination still as fragmented as before, Venom had stroked his face with a cool soothing tendril. In the steamed reflection on the shower door, Changkyun could see him smile wickedly, in heartfelt Venom fashion. 

_What was his name?_ they had asked then. 

Fluid white eyes didn’t solidify, slick black skin didn’t shrivel in cobwebs, and sharp crooked teeth didn’t zip close. It was the first stage of relief. With a weary exhale, Changkyun had said then, _Minhyuk_.

Tranquil washed over his body, and when he smiled at the tiles of the bathroom floor, a long drooling tongue darted out of his mouth in his reflection. 

In the restaurant mirror, Venom was dribbling over the empty plate, cutlery carefully put in the middle. When the waiter came back to take it, Changkyun found it in himself to smile, much more genuine and much less alone.

 _What are we going to have next? I hope it’s that puny chubby man on that table, look at his fingers,_ Venom hummed deliciously, _thicker than sausages._

Changkyun tried to contain a chuckle behind his napkin. _”You’re so mean, V.”_

_Isn’t that the part you like the most?_

Naked in the shower, Changkyun had finally come to his senses when something caressed his shoulder blades, and soon, Venom merged in front of his face. They were grinning, liquid streaks of flesh that connected their head to his body trickled in tune to the drumroll of the shower. 

_A painful but pleasant memory, I see,_ the symbiote had hissed and purred, voice rumbling not like thunder but like something softer. Venom had found him amusing, endearing, complex and so, so willing to cooperate, that they couldn’t reject their host such an enticing offer. 

Despite levitating above his head, Venom could still feel the way Changkyun’s insides twisted and knotted at yet unrealised dreams. 

_You can call me by his name, Changkyun,_ Venom had growl-whispered and grinned further, tongue slithering between deadly rows of teeth. 

Changkyun brought one hand to the side of their face and smiled lightly. _Maybe next time,_ he had said back then. 

The waitress brought a steak, thick and tender and smelling of white mushroom sauce and spices. Inside, it was rare and pink, and when Changkyun pressed the knife down, it seeped watered blood. 

_Humans?_

Changkyun chuckled around a piece in his mouth. _”No, dummy, just more beef,”_ he replied and dragged the fork out of his mouth. There was a raw aftertaste on his tongue, which Venom absorbed; there were tiny chewy pieces between his teeth, which Venom picked out and ate instead. He swallowed, it slid easily down his throat. He still struggled with figuring out which one of them broke down the food they consumed, but it didn’t always matter – as long as they were both fed. 

Mellow jazz flowed into a tearful piano soliloquy, and something within him itched to dance, to sway to the music, to fuck the world around him and jump on the table in manic frenzy. Spill drying animal blood on the immaculate white cloth. 

“Not here, V,” Changkyun whispered and continued eating. His foot started lightly jerking to the tune, and as much as he wanted to resist the antics of his naughty alien parasite, a tiny smile curled in the corners of his mouth. 

In the mirror to his side, Venom’s tongue ran across their teeth and slipped between them in a gleeful grin. Minhyuk used to salivate in anticipation too, sticking out his tongue at things that made him happy – scientific exhibits, dogs and Changkyun, to name a few. 

Venom loved watching Changkyun work in the laboratory. 

They especially loved forensics and sharp medical gear. They entertained themself by balancing with a hysterical mind between taking control of Changkyun’s scalpel and instead observing him cut deeper, and deeper, fiddle with an organ or two, meddle with some functions a deadman didn’t need regardless, and taking out a few meaty pieces just for the fuck of it.

 _Eat the brain_ , Venom had said once. 

Changkyun had given him a stern look through the reflection on a test tube and continued cutting through a fissure. Venom had started playing with lab gear scattered on a table, building a little scalpel fort to entertain himself.

During dinner, at any moment, Venom could wrap themself around the knife in Changkyun’s hand and throw it at any waiter they didn’t find cute. 

That was the thrill in taking his alien parasite on a date. 

_”What would you like for the desert?”_ Changkyun asked after the waiter cleaned their table.

 _Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!_ Venom growled ecstatically, making their host chuckle. 

He ordered a fondant au chocolat. Underneath his skin, Venom licked his cheeks in an affectionate gesture. He loved open-mouthed kisses littered on his skin where he was the most sensitive, he loved drying spit on his neck and blunt teeth digging into his jugular, leaving a rosy-purple mark. Marks, as many as Minhyuk wanted. 

When the dessert was on the table, Venom ran a wet shiver down his spine. Changkyun pressed a spoon down the firm chocolate batter, swiped along the plate and lifted it to his lips. Liquid chocolate bled out from the gateaux, spreading in a delicious stain on the crystal white plate. Venom’s tongue emerged from the back of his throat and stole the bite from the spoon, and Changkyun sighed. 

He dipped some vanilla ice cream into the filling, and it coated his tongue in sugar and cold and warmth, and Venom absorbed the aftertaste with pleasure. With another torn piece of the chocolate rind, more filling oozed from the slowly disappearing cake. Cold moisture caressed Changkyun’s legs, seeping through the skin on his thighs. It electrified him, he pressed his legs together and threw the napkin further up his knees. 

Turned out, Venom was just gathering minuscule crumbs that fell on his lap. 

Changkyun sipped more liquid chocolate, Venom glomped down the solid cake. Changkyun’s teeth froze with ice cream in his mouth, Venom melted it with their spit. A sharp tip of their tongue messed with Changkyun’s and stole another bite right from the spoon, and another shiver slithered down his back. Filling poured to his stomach, swelling in a sweet sugary mass somewhere in the very bottom of his being.

Venom loved toying with his arousal. 

After Changkyun had asked for a bill and paid for the meal, he carefully stood up and took his coat from the clothing rack right by the mirror. There was a certain thrill in walking across the restaurant with weight between his legs, but the food was too good, and he didn’t entertain the idea of looking like a pervert. 

If only Venom didn’t dig so much into his head to tease him with past adventures.

He almost never minded. Strangely, it rid the memories of ‘painful’ and left them with a bright purple ‘pleasant’. To-may-to, to-mah-to, and yet slick cold flesh on his skin in lieu of sticky spandex exhausted and messed him up in the best way he could have asked for. 

Beneficiary cooperation, to quote the symbiote. 

When the door to Changkyun’s apartment closed behind them, he tensed with anticipation. Slowly but surely, his heartbeat picked up, he reached the bedroom on weak legs and with white static on his mind. It was dark, save for the thin source of light that creeped through the slightly opened door. 

As he sat on the bed, Venom bubbled through his skin on the back and let black liquid tendrils escape his body. Their face morphed in front of Changkyun, grin eternally weaved into their flesh. Tongue slithered between stalactite teeth. 

Changkyun smiled and brought a hand to the side of their face, thumb just barely touching shorter canines where their cheek would have been. He leaned in slowly, giving his symbiote time to cover his mouth so it was safe for the host to kiss them. 

And Changkyun did, carefully pressed his lip to Venom’s, cold and damp, like latex soaked in the rain. He kissed around the flesh, from the middle to the side, back to the middle in the opposite direction. Breathing was difficult, arousal downpoured into his stomach and swelled up at the very core of his being, wet sensations started spreading all over his body, sensations he still couldn’t find a name for. 

White eyes narrowed, and when Changkyun detached from them, Venom grinned again, a mask pulled up to reveal the lower part of a face. More tentacles went through his skin, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. They unbuttoned them one by one, exposing his chest, his stomach, now stuffed with food they ate earlier. Venom caressed it tenderly. 

Their tongue slipped out of their mouth, amused, naughty, and licked Changkyun’s face, his thin mouth and heated cheeks and scrunched up nose. Then, without much warning other than a sharper curve of a wicked smile, Venom’s tongue creeped between his lips, rough, thick, wet, bumping into his teeth. Changkyun parted his mouth, giving Venom an invitation, and they shoved themself inside quickly.

Changkyun pitifully moaned and choked when the tongue licked the back of his throat. Venom knew him inside out, without exaggeration, and they could control his reactions, his bodily impulses, his sensitivity to pain, and all the tongue did was clog his breathing, making the host rapidly inhale through his nose. 

His lips still tried to kiss around the base of the tongue as the tip of it tickled his throat, he licked the harsh underside, his mouth moved restlessly, tasting nothing but scentless flesh. He had the urge to bop his head and plant himself onto it, but his eyes were tearing up, he couldn’t breathe properly. 

The symbiote pulled back. **“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Changkyun?”** Venom growl-whispered, the lilt in his voice turning sunny in Changkyun’s head, softer, higher. He had always been a good boy in sticky, spandex-covered hands, and Venom, reading his fantasy like their own, added some figure to their head. 

Clawy hands reached for his blazer, sliding it off his shoulders with the shirt. It went right through the flesh that extended from his back. Changkyun closed his eyes. Venom grabbed him by the cheeks, squishing so his lips plucked forward, and even through the veil of black, Changkyun could tell they were grinning.

**“What do you want?”** they hissed, tongue playing between their teeth. 

Changkyun tried to hold back a whimper. “You,” he breathed out, and a soft claw barely caressed the side of his face into his hair, brushing it back. Gentle. Inquiring. Calming. “Fuck me, Minhyuk,” he pleaded quietly.

Something abruptly pushed him down on the bed, glued him to the sheets. Venom’s head still towered over him, flesh seeping through both his shoulders. With shaky hands, Changkyun blindly unzipped his trousers and pulled them down his legs, hissing when the silky material grazed his erection.

Feeling Venom’s stare on him, he took off his boxers too, and cool relief washed over him, let him breathe for just a short moment. Something cold and wet slid down his body, something tickled his shoulders, something watched him but not from above. The symbiote hid inside, and instead their tentacles oozed from Changkyun’s sides, skating and crawling over his stomach, tiny-tiny specks of paws hooking onto his skin, tun-tun-tun-tun, like a mischief of mice.

Liquified flesh wrapped around his length, damp on his skin but surprisingly solid in its grip. Changkyun shuddered. Were it a hand clad in war-resistant spandex, he would’ve needed lube, but Venom alternated their consistency, their temperature and their surface on their own, and the slide of slimy-not-sticky flesh was fluid, attentive. 

Changkyun was Venom’s own scientific experiment. They had found in him more things than they ever did in humanity, and perhaps the terrifying longing his body was soaked in wasn’t repulsive but quite the opposite – it was exciting. Cooperation, that was the deal. Venom painted his striking memories in calming black, and Changkyun fed Venom humanity, metaphorically and not really.

The tentacle worked around him carefully, but Changkyun couldn’t really know if Venom just soothed him from the inside. Minhyuk’s hand had been warm and rough and it tightened around him to squeeze every little sound out of Changkyun, but were Venom in Minhyuk, they would’ve solidified their flesh and flickered over his tip, driven him overboard with aching pleasure with just a simple handjob.

That had been in rare moments Minhyuk actually took off his suit.

But the Minhyuk in Venom was not simple, the Minhyuk is Venom covered his length and licked his cockhead fast and slow, tight and easy, alternating, keeping Changkyun sane. They jerked him off exactly like Changkyun did in the shower, in moments when he tried to pretend the red and blue didn’t exist and weren’t his biggest source of arousal. Painful arousal, the one he could never replicate and the one Venom fixed with just a slightly harder grip on his shaft. 

The flesh doubled and seeped to his balls, fondling in a way no human could, covering him full and pressing down, then letting go and teasing lightly over the wrinkles. Minhyuk edged him, Venom edged him, gifted him pleasure for a few blissful moments and then emptied him completely, leaving only traces of sensations somewhere below his skin. Before he could calm down, they sparked fire within him again. 

Changkyun’s fingers itched, he scratched his stomach, as if in hopes of ripping the coil of pleasure out of him through a blotch of cobwebs, but he couldn’t and Venom wouldn’t have let him. By some transcendent force, his arms were thrown over his head, a tentacle wrapped around them. It was sticky, like adhesive strings. 

Perhaps Venom read some psychotic psychology books, or was just witty enough to catch onto the pains of the process of ‘getting over’. Memories needed to ease out slowly, pleasure tackled with pleasure, pain tackled with pleasure, tears tackled with pleasure, and mouthless grins exchanged for a mouth full of stalactites. Mouth that was so, so into using its tongue. 

_Good boy, Goonie,_ Venom growl-whispered.

Were it any other circumstance, Changkyun would’ve flipped at the nickname. But the sunny teasing lilt was tackled with a deep, otherworldly static, and suddenly, the rhyming nickname made sense.

Maybe Changkyun saw too much beauty in expressionless and yet expressive whites of eyes he could never look into, but Venom showed him that it was okay. They, too, loved feeling accepted on earth. 

He was leaking hard, he was flushed and twitching, and his chest was rising heavily with his staggered breath. More flesh slid along his torso, grazed his nipples – Changkyun whimpered at unexpected caresses over sensitive, sensitive buds, and then Venom detached from his organ.

He was flipped onto his hands and knees, and he moaned at how surprisingly softly he was manhandled. Something shushed behind him – Venom materialised again, this time from his lower back, and hovered over his bum, grinning and grinning and tongue flicking between their teeth. 

Changkyun was most likely still clean, but as he learned, Venom minded nothing at all. The symbiote was beneath his skin, stole food directly from his stomach, was there at any moment of the day, even during the least proud ones, listened to his music and felt his emotions with every little alien cell. 

Their tongue shoved past his rim, and if it wasn’t for the force holding him still, Changkyun would’ve tumbled off the bed. He softly cried out, almost a little frightened at the sudden slithering inside, but then it found his pleasure gland, and Changkyun’s cries got stuck in his throat. 

Clawy hands pressed to his butt cheeks, while the tongue moved back and forth, wet and yet so rough. Half of it still inside, Venom pressed against the crack, sending liquid cool up his spine. Their eyes smirked at the back of his hanging head from behind, their own face glistening black between the rounds of his bum.

They were fast, fucking Changkyun without a break until it was hard not to tremble. His lips quivered with words, _Minhyuk, Minhyuk_ , but it wasn’t enough to bring him over the edge just yet. Truthfully, he didn’t remember the instance of his tongue stretching him; it had always been fingers, slick and spandex-clad, with tiny-tiny ridges of dark web-lines running down each phalange. Solid. Diving in and out with loud slapping sounds.

As soon as the memory flashed in his head, Venom turned him on his back. Their face was hovering over him but there was weight to their body, strings of liquid flesh forming from their torso down. And they were grinning and grinning, at Changkyun’s pathetic panting form, at drool in the corner of his mouth, at hazy glint in his eyes he opened at last, at sheer want, desire, necessity to get pounded by the Minhyuk in Venom. 

He wanted the inhuman whites of eyes smirking at him as he was forgetting his own name. 

Venom got closer and licked his face, and immediately generous traces of spit started cooling on his skin. He tried to catch the tip of the tongue, kiss around it, and Venom tangled with his, quick, snakey, rubbing against Changkyun’s in a way that sent shivers down his limbs.

A liquid tendril prodded his entrance, and Changkyun’s eyes widened. As it slipped inside, more flesh crawled from his skin, sticky, solid flesh, and it started rising. Changkyun was levitating, Venom was underneath him and above him and inside him, and for once, it wasn’t bouncy streaks of webs that cradled him from the ceiling.

They frequently fucked in the hammock of cobwebs in the middle of their bedroom, in the air, when Changkyun was glued motionless and naked, and Minhyuk teased him with fear of falling. He shook it, and shook it, and laughed as Changkyun whimpered with a splotch of web over his mouth.

And then it was neon vibrators that shook the hammock even more, and when the webs started breaking after a while, Changkyun cummed with muffled screaming, seeing nothing but the plain dark ceiling and trembling claws of spider webs that held him. 

Venom couldn’t disappear, but the Minhyuk in Venom could. Ahead Changkyun saw nothing but the plain dark ceiling. They held him up with fluid streaks of flesh like a pedestal, spread his legs, chained his hands. His entire back was tickling and tingling, and the tentacle inside him started expanding.

Sobs were balling in his throat but he couldn’t let them out for he could choke, and he whimpered and whimpered as the tentacle fucked him, thick and deep, thicker and deeper than anything Changkyun had ever head. It stretched him good, so good, so good he would have gotten ashamed at his own eagerness if he had the mind to.

 _You’re taking me so good, Kyunnie-Goonie,_ the sunny voice had always said, panting through the mask.

 **“You’re taking me so good, Changkyun,”** the low growl whispered, slithering along the skin of his thigh and his stomach.

The tongue wrapped around his entire length like a candy cane. Changkyun let out a cry, the tongue squeezed him, and the very tip of it rapidly licked over his cockhead. He didn’t know if he was wet from precum or spit, he didn’t know if tendrils around his nipples were pinching or caressing, but he knew that with every hard pound against his prostate, the ceiling flashed white and alternated, webs, no webs, webs, no webs, webs, no webs, no webs, no webs ––

“I’m gonna cum,” Changkyun sobbed, and just before he did, flesh stroked his face and covered his mouth. 

It wasn’t to shut him up. 

It was soft and malleable and shaped like a mouth, and Changkyun cried into the kiss as his whole body shuddered and shook, and he orgasmed with black flashing before his eyes. 

Streaks of cum burned his stomach. A cool tongue wiped it off. His whole body was slowly uncoiling, but his heartbeat was frantic with crippling fear that he was alone. Minhyuk used to wrap him in cobwebs like a cocoon, cradling him, coddling him, hiding his exposed body in Minhyuk’s most sacred creation. And it was calm, warm and safe on the floor next to him, hands balled into fists around fluffy adhesive, white inhuman eyes watching beside him. The webs smelled of nylon and chemicals, and Minhyuk’s skin was sweaty spandex.

This was probably where the phantom pain couldn’t be as easily replaced with pleasure.

“Venom?” Changkyun quietly called, voice weak and rough and a little unsteady. The symbiote responded with fluid shuffling somewhere around him. “Can you mask me?”

And Venom did. As they lowered him back onto the bed, the flesh wrapped around him whole and solidified, hid him from the rest of the world. They lay on the side, swirling into an embryo, claws balled into fists. 

Inside, Venom was scentless, warm, solid. They kept Changkyun comfortable in his own skin. Held him. Abstracted from the outside, he was blacked out, thoughtless, for the loving scent wasn’t replaced with a more pleasing one but simply erased. 

_I’ve got you, Kyunnie,_ the sunny lilt spoke out from the blackness in his mind.

_I’ve got you, Kyunnie._

_I’ve got you, Kyunnie._

_**I’ve got you, Kyunnie.** _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!
> 
> please let me know if you would like me to write a technical ~prequel~ to this, ie spiderman min with kyun, to maybe clear out the whole fantasy aspects of this, bc i have an idea for a oneshot


End file.
